1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for performing a dry cleaning process on a substrate, and more particularly to a method and system for utilizing a dry cleaning process to determine an amount of contamination on the substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
From silicon ingot fabrication through semiconductor device manufacturing, including etching processes, epitaxial or non-epitaxial deposition processes, polishing processes, oxidation processes, implant processes, etc., the semiconductor substrate is exposed to metal contaminants, and these contaminants accumulate throughout the multitude of steps. The evolution of metal contamination on such substrates leads to poor device performance, catastrophic device failure and a subsequent reduction in the yield of usable devices from processed substrates.
As a result, much effort is dedicated to the identification of the sources of metal contamination and the determination of means to reduce the amount of metal contamination exposed to the substrate. Additionally, much effort is devoted to the development of cleaning processes to frequently remove such contamination from contaminated substrates.